


I fajrant!

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (ale seksowni zawsze są), Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Impala, Metallica References, Pre-Canon, chłopcy młodzi i seksowni, zero slashu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mknęli autostradą z prędkością o wiele zbyt dużą, by liczyć na litość policjanta, gdyby jakiś ich zatrzymał, ale Dean wyznawał zasadę, że skoro przeżył niejedną walkę z wampirami, duchami i demonami, to i z drogówką da sobie radę, zwłaszcza jeśli trafi im się kobieta. Sam nie protestował, bo w duchu podzielał jego zdanie, ale na głos mówił, że jeżeli potwory byłyby trochę bardziej seksowne, to Dean rozprawiałby się z nimi w zupełnie inny sposób, i że z Deana typowy samiec jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fajrant!

Mknęli autostradą z prędkością o wiele zbyt dużą, by liczyć na litość policjanta, gdyby jakiś ich zatrzymał, ale Dean wyznawał zasadę, że skoro przeżył niejedną walkę z wampirami, duchami i demonami, to i z drogówką da sobie radę, zwłaszcza jeśli trafi im się kobieta. Sam nie protestował, bo w duchu podzielał jego zdanie, ale na głos mówił, że jeżeli potwory byłyby trochę bardziej seksowne, to Dean rozprawiałby się z nimi w zupełnie inny sposób, i że z Deana typowy samiec jest.  
  
— Cichaj, Samantho — mówił wtedy brat i szczerzył się do niego. — Jeszcze nigdy nie wyrwałem żadnego demona i raczej się to nie zdarzy.  
  
Sam tylko przewracał oczami, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to zwykłe przekomarzanie się. Demony są do egzorcyzmowania, nie do zaprzyjaźniania się z nimi na jakiejkolwiek stopie.  
  
John został w Indianie, śledząc czającego się w Górach Skalistych wilkołaka, a im kazał ruszyć do małego miasteczka Mystic w Iowa, dwa stany dalej, gdzie mieli zająć się pewną sprawą sami.  
  
— Nie podoba mi się to — zamarudził Sam.  
  
Dean pogłośnił radio i zaczął śpiewać razem z wokalistą, wystukując rytm jedną ręką na kierownicy.  
  
— Coś mówiłeś? — spytał. — Nic nie słyszę, chyba Hetfield* śpiewa zbyt głośno!  
  
— Boże, Dean, ale z ciebie palant! — krzyknął Sam. — Przycisz to!  
  
Dean przyłożył dłoń do ucha i zamarkował zmartwienie.  
  
— Ach, chyba nadal nie słyszę! — powiedział zmartwionym głosem.  
  
Sam rzucił się na radio z zamiarem przyciszenia, ale dostał po rękach od Deana, więc usiadł z naburmuszoną miną i odwrócił się od niego, wyglądając za okno.  
  
Kurz unosił się wszędzie. Było gorące lato, nie padało od wielu dni, a oni siedzieli w samochodzie zamknięci jak sardynki, bo każda próba uchylenia szyby kończyła się napadem kaszlu spowodowanym wszechobecnym kurzem. Sam wyjął z plecaka swój zeszyt do matematyki i zaczął się nim wachlować.  
  
— Sammy! — powiedział Dean i złapał się ostentacyjnie za serce. — Weź mi z oczu to szatańskie dzieło!  
  
— Metallica, matematyka, co za różnica — wytknął mu brat. — I nazywam się Sam, nie żaden Sammy!  
  
— Nazywasz to ty się Samuel — odparł Dean i zaśmiał się głośno. Jego głos wplótł się w takt muzyki. — Jak dziadek.  
  
— No to ty w takim razie jesteś Deanna! — odpyskował Sam i pokazał mu język.  
  
— Zadziorny mały drań — powiedział Dean, ale ściszył radio.  
  
Jechali we względnej ciszy, przerywanej tylko gwizdaniem Deana, jeszcze przez kilka minut, zanim Sam znowu się odezwał.  
  
— Czemu tata z nami nie jedzie? — spytał.  
  
— Bo ma wilkołaki na głowie w Indianie — odparł Dean. — Nie mazać mi się tu, byliśmy już czasami sami na polowaniach.  
  
— Tak, ale kilka kilometrów dalej, a nie dwa stany... — zamarudził Sam i Dean fuknął.  
  
— Daj spokój! — powiedział i otarł pot zbierający mu się na czole. — To tylko kawałek, mamy robotę ledwo przy granicy Ohio i Illinois, wrócimy raz-dwa!  
  
Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i nawet klepnął go po udzie, próbując dodać bratu otuchy. Sam odsunął się i zepchnął jego dłoń.  
  
— Nie mam pięciu lat — burknął.  
  
— No to na pewno, bo narzekasz jak stara panna — odparował Dean i przyspieszył. — Weź mnie powachluj tymi szatańskimi zapiskami, co?  
  
— Sam się powachluj — powiedział Sam, ale zaczął machać zeszytem w stronę Deana.  
  
— Przyłożyłbyś się — mruknął starszy Winchester, ale Sam posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie, więc uniósł rękę w uniwersalnym geście i pokazał mu wnętrze dłoni.  
  
— Poza tym — zaczął po chwili — tata powiedział, że w Indianie zatrzymujemy się na trochę dłużej.  
  
Widział, jak Samowi zaświeciły się oczy na tę informację. Dean nie był głupi; dostrzegał, że Samowi całkiem podobało się w nowej szkole i chyba nawet znalazł kilku kolegów, bo czasem wracał do hoteliku później, niż to przewidywał jego plan lekcji, wykradziony cichaczem przez Deana.  
  
— I coś tam przebąkiwał, że na kurs prawka pójdziesz... — dodał Dean.  
  
Sam podskoczył na siedzeniu pasażera, prawie trafiając brata w nos swoim demonicznym zeszytem, i wyszczerzył się radośnie.  
  
— Naprawdę? Dean, naprawdę? — ekscytował się.  
  
— Ba, chłopie! — huknął Dean i poczochrał mu włosy, z zadowoleniem rejestrując, że tym razem Sam go nie odepchnął. — Za miesiąc kończysz szesnaście lat, pora najwyższa!  
  
— A dasz mi się przejechać impalą, Dean? Proszę! Proszę, na takich mało uczęszczanych drogach, Dean! Nie rozwalę ci nic, obiecuję!  
  
Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, ale zauważywszy, że Sam posmutniał, Dean westchnął, zwolnił, poklepał samochód po kierownicy i powiedział czule:  
  
— Tylko nie wdaj się w romans z moim bratem, Dziecinko! To tylko jednorazowa przygoda, którą łaskawie ci wybaczę.  
  
Sam zaśmiał się radośnie, kiedy stanęli na uboczu, i wystrzelił z samochodu jak torpeda. Stał przy drzwiach kierowcy, jeszcze zanim Dean zdążył je otworzyć, ale starszy Winchester pozwolił się łaskawie wyprowadzić z auta i usadzić na siedzeniu pasażera.  
  
— Pasy — zarządził, widząc, jak Sam usadawia się wygodnie za kierownicą i obejmuje ją rękami z taką miną, jakby przeżywał Boże Narodzenie, urodziny swoje i urodziny Deana naraz.  
  
Dean pomyślał, że nawet jeśli znajdzie jakąś usterkę na Dziecince, postara się boczyć na Sama tylko przez tydzień i zażąda spłaty zaledwie połowy rachunku za naprawę, bo mina Sama, kiedy po raz pierwszy siedział w impali na miejscu kierowcy, była warta każdej rysy. _Prawie._  
  
_Jeszcze tylko rozprawić się z tymi morderstwami baletnic w Ohio i namówić ojca na zapisanie Sammy'ego na kurs_ , pomyślał Dean. _I fajrant! Życie jest piękne_.  
  
— Dean! Ale to kierowca wybiera muzykę, pasażer siedzi cicho! — zarechotał Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> * Hetfield to nazwisko wokalisty Metalliki


End file.
